The prior art is replete with cycle mechanisms, most commonly including those used to propel bicycles and those used for stationary exercise cycle machines. All of these mechanisms receive force from feet of the operator while rotating foot pedals attached to cranks. Typically, these crank radii are approximately six inches long and share a common rotational axis secured to the machine frame as to cause the feet of the operator to travel along constant circular paths. The diameter and center of the circular foot path is usually established such that limited unbending of the operators legs occurs.
If a larger circular path diameter is established in order to increase the range of leg bending and unbending, inefficiencies result because of the increased distance the feet must travel along the path apex and path bottom. If a one way flywheel clutch is not present, then a larger flywheel may be installed to partially compensate for these inefficiencies. However, in the presence of a one way clutch, despite the additional momentum of a larger flywheel, the crank and pedals may lack sufficient inertia and mass to continue rotation at nonproductive portions of the foot path.
The nonproductive portions in which the feet impart little or no torque to the flywheel occurs at approximately the upper and lower twenty degrees of arcuate foot travel. Also, on foot pedals upon which the operators feet are not strapped or socketed, the operator can only practically apply torque to the flywheel while the operators legs are being extended.